


The Mind Wanders

by Mison_Addict



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Longing, Secret Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mison_Addict/pseuds/Mison_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little glimpse into Ichabod's brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind Wanders

Ichabod sat on the sofa with the cookie tin full of assorted colors of thread and a few needles that Sheriff Corbin had stashed away in the top shelf of his bedroom closet. He held the Lieutenant’s shirt in his hand, whilst trying to match the sage green to the closest color of thread.

It was a minor battle in comparison to many they had seen, but they both still walked away with some superficial scratches and torn clothing. Abigail agreed to wait at the cabin so he could make the repairs to her blouse. 

Color matched. Needle threaded - on the first try, of course. He began to mend the tear on the right shoulder. He was fascinated by today’s garments and the unusual feel of some of the material. As he was sewing, his fingers ran lightly across the material of the shirt to better understand what the texture of a “poly-cotton blend” felt like. For a moment as his palms caressed the fabric, he could almost feel her. The curve of her shapely shoulder. Her collarbone peeking out from the neckline. Her breasts which somehow always seemed, to Crane’s eye anyway, to tread an impossible line between quite firm yet soft and sensual. Her–

“Bloody hell!” Crane winced as he pricked himself with the sewing needle. 

Abigail came swiftly into the room to check on him, wearing her white undershirt and tight black trousers. 

“You okay Crane?”

He gave her a half-smile and looked back at his finger, then her shirt.

"I am fine, Lieutenant. Just fine."


End file.
